In love with a trainer
Pokemons can also love trainers! Dont know what am i talking about? Well, im gonna tell you my story. I've born as a ugly pokemon. I never cared and never understanded love, untill i got my first evolution. When i evolved for the first time, i looked better than i was before. I started to watch trainers, cause i wanted to know more about love. After many hours, you appeared. I was confused when i saw you first, so i wanted to know more about you. Every day after school, you came. I watched every step slowly, i couldnt believe i fell in love! Whenever you looked at me, i became scared and shy, that was strange cause i am a fairy pokemon and fairies are not shy, at least the ones that i meet. After you captured me, i fell so good, whenever you hug me, i fell like a jigglypuff did. We won lot of battles together, your eyes, they are so attractive! I couldnt stop blushing, whenever you choose me. Untill the day that you found a floette. At first i thought we would be good friends but them you replaced me with that junk! Everytime you battle, you choose her. I felt so angry, so jealous. She evolved into a florges, so you started to sleep with her. I wanted to kill her, but whenever i thought it was going to be a good idea, i remember how you like her, and it really hurts. After that night, i ran away. I got lost on a deep forest. I thought you would search for me, how wrong i was... Days were passing and i lost all my sanity. Why didnt i killed that florges before? I felt so angry that i hurt a tree! A beedril fell on the floor and attacked me. My arm was hurting, why couldnt you just appear? When i was almost dying, i started to glow. It made me strong enought to finish the battle, killing brutally the beedril. DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW IS HARD TO ME TO KILL POKEMONS? IM A FAIRY! After i evolved, i started to miss you, i ran out to home. After you saw me, you were afraid. I didnt knew why, i was much better than florges now. Untill i realize that my right arm was missing. Quickly, i cleaned all the blood on my body, i ran over the floette and bitted her neck. Blood on the floor, i can only remember on the crying on your eyes. Even crying, you seduzed me. Why did you hated me? Why did you replaced me? We were so happy together till that trash piece appear! On this momment i realize how unhappy you were with me. I attacked myself for you. Now can you tell me where am i? Please, can you please tell me if im still YOUR gardervoir? Please? Category:Pokepasta Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Horror Category:In-world Category:In-game Category:Sad Category:Sadness Category:Blood Category:Love